Cross Ranks
The Command structure of Cross is now more complex due to the size of the faction. =Cross Command Structure= The command structure of Cross has been broken down into many groups. One of the most unique features is the ability for respected officers to create their own sub-faction within the faction of Cross. The Primary Branch The Primary Branch of Cross manages the faction as a whole as well as manages the large capitol city. The ranking goes as follows: * Leader * President * General * Sub Faction Leaders * Officers * Sub-Officers * Members Leader The leader has absolute authority over the faction, however the leader does not shoulder the responsibility of the main branch or sub-factions. The leader is responsible for the direction of Cross, as well as managing the core framework and command structure. He also authorizes members for officer and above jobs. The leader has a golden title. President The president has total authority over the whole faction. The president is responsible for recruitment and the assigning of recruiters. The president controls the supply chains and logistics. He/She also is in charge of managing the sub-factions. The president is basically responsable for everything the faction does, as well as being the persong that members answer to when seeking an audience with faction leadership. The President also manages the promotions of faction members. THe president has a red title. General The general is in command of the entire Cross military, incuding sub-faction militarys. He is able to assign Colonels to assist him with his duties. The general must answer to the president or leader before making a big decision or placing defensive measures. The general is also in charge of the intelligence department of Cross, in which he discloses significant intelligence to the president or leader. The general has a teal colored title. Sub-Faction Leaders Sub-Faction leaders are officers of the main branch of Cross who have decided to start a town or several towns that are separate from the main Cross command chain. Sub-Faction leaders are in direct control of their sub-faction but must answer to the General, President, and Leader of Cross. They may recruit for the faction and ask the recruit if they are interested in joining their sub-faction. Sub-Faction leaders may also control the expansion of their town(s) with the permission of the President or Leader. Sub-Faction leaders get an ice-blue title. Officers Officers are the players of Cross that make sure the structure of Cross is enforced. They can recruit one authorized by the President or Leader, and are responsible for giving new members a plot or room to live in. They also are responsible for locking the doors and chests of members. Officers also assign jobs to new members and direct them to their work area. Officers are required to have a certain amount of experience with social and management skills in order to qualify for their position. Officers get a purple title. Sub-Officers Sub-Officers are assigned by officers and have more authority then a member but do not posess officer powers. The following jobs are Sub-Officer jobs: * Colonel * Builder * Banker * IntelBoss Members Members are the backbone of Cross, they range from Miners to Writers to Explorers. The following jobs available to members are: * Agent * Assassin * Soldier * Miner * Lumberjack * Farmer * Merchant * Bartender * Butler(Selective) * Explorer * Writer * Sub-Faction Jobs Sub-Faction Branches Sub-Faction branches are Sub-Factions that operate under the framework of Cross. The reason Cross has allowed Sub-Factions in their framework is so the logistics and management of the faction is dispersed among multiple leaders. Sub-Factions may have officers devoted to that branch of Cross. Sub-Factions may also have their own custom selection of jobs to serve the Sub-Faction's purpose. Members of a Sub-Faction will have one of the following tags in their title: * V - Viking Sub Faction * E - Elves Sub Faction An initial is assigned to each Sub Faction. Sub-Factions have their own town or multiple towns that they own. Most of the time the Sub-Faction town's architecture and layout are independent of The Main Branch's criteria. Sub-Factions have their own portal connection to the main town in addition to their own entire area. New Sub-Factions must be authorized by the President and Leader. =Cross Jobs and Responsibilities= Cross has many jobs and Sub-Faction jobs all with their own set of responsibilities. Seats Seats are the primary leadership positions of Cross, they are only few in number and require exceptional skill to attain them. The list of seats are: * Leader * President * General Leader The leader is the highest seat of the faction. He/She manages the entire structure of the faction as well as the lesser seats and promotions to officer. Cross is a Democratic Monarchy, meaning that the Leader uses democratic mechanisms to run and manage the faction. A new leader may only be chosen by the previous one, and in the event that the leader can't select an heir to his position the faction President becomes the new leader once the previous leader has resigned. Selection of the President, General and Officers are managed by the leader. The leader is also in charge of authorizing the formation of new Sub-Factions. President The president manages the entire faction and all it's officers. He/She is in charge of assigning officers to recruit as well as recruiting Her/Himself. The president may manage diplomatic issues with permission from the leader. The president also is in charge of assigning titles and promotions to members. A new president may only be selected by the Leader. If the leader is unable to assign a new president after the previous one's resignation the Highest ranking officer is chosen. The president is responsible for upholding the faction's rules and the officer's behavior and preformance. General The general is in direct control of the whole Cross military. He is expected to be skilled in tactics and strategy, in addition to reasonable social and management skills. The general may promote a willing member to Colonel to assist him in managing the army. The general may ask the president for approval to enhance or build tactical structures/defences. The general may also issue commands to faction members during an emergency. The general may only launch an attack on the enemy with the president's permission. The general is selected by the leader and can be recommended by the president. A new general may be chosen by the leader at any time the general's ability is questionable. If the leader fails to choose then the president chooses the new general after a previous one has resigned or become inactive. Sub-Factions The following subfactions and their positions are: Viking Sub-Faction The Viking Sub-Faction is lead by the mighty Svass, the Viking Princess. The job structure of this Sub-Faction is fairly simple, however job names are traditional to Viking lore and may varry.(More info on this subfac will come later) Elves Sub-Faction The Elves subfaction is fairly new and still under construction, therefore more information will bo posted later. Officers Officers are fairly straightforward, they are critical to several essential faction operations. There are 4 levels of officers: * Aspirant * Officer * Recruiter * Noble Aspirant Aspirants are still learning how to be an officer and do not posess the full powers of one. Potential Aspirants may be selected by the President or Sub-Faction leaders. The aspirant is trained by the president or officers until they are rejected or qualified to become an Officer. Officer Officers manage the faction chat channel moderating it when needed. They also assist new members with getting them settled in the faction or redirecting them to a Sub-Faction. Officers are required to be kind and patient to faction members and help encourage the members to do their jobs. They also lock doors/chests and assist members with their jobs. Officers are required to have a certain amount of training to attain their position. Recruiter Recruiters possess the responsibilities and privilages of an officer but may also recruit for the faction. They are required to read Cross' guidelines and rules for recruitment and have an exceptional amount of social skills. Noble Nobles possess all the privaleges and responsabilities of Recruiters, and also may posess some unique privaleges. They are the senior officers and are respected the most. They are also the prime choices for seat positions. In addition to this they may choose to apply for a Sub-Faction. Sub-Officers Sub-Officers are a group with additional privilages and responsibilities compared to regular faction members. The list of Sub-Officer positions are: * Colonel * Banker * Builder * IntelBoss Colonel The colonel assists the general with his duties. He may order all soldiers beneath him but may not issue commands to non-military members. The colonal may be selected at will by the general and there may be as many as 3 colonels. Colonels may only build/enhance tactical structures/defences with permission from the general. Banker Cross has an item bank where members may safely store their items while moving houses or as additional storage. The banker is in charge of transferring a member's items when they need to. The banker also may manage the locks in the bank. Builder Cross only employs the best as builders, for this reason there is a rank progression for this job. * Aspirant_Builder * Repairman * Designer * ArtisanBuilder Aspirant Builders are builders in training. They are assigned plots in which they may build structures, these structures are an assessment of their skill. Once their skill has reached a reasonable level they are promoted to Repairman. Repairmen are assigned to repair damaged structures, because of the nature of this job Builders may only be promoted to this rank after they are trusted by the leader and president. Designers have had enough experience and skill to be able to build custom structures of significant beauty. They build or rebuild Cross' apartments and other primary structures. Artisan Builders are able to construct the most magnificant structures in the faction. They are assigned to the most detailed building projects and are paid for their efforts. IntelBoss The IntelBoss is in charge of the agents in the facton as well as the organizer of intelligence. The IntelBoss must have very high skill at organization and inetlligence collection. He manages the archives of intelligence and informs the president of important intel. The IntelBoss may not gather the intelligence himself and must use Agents to collect the information for him. Members Members have a large number of jobs that they are qualified for: * Agent * Assassin * Soldier * Miner * Lumberjack * Farmer * Merchant * Bartender * Butler(Selective) * Explorer * Writer * Sub-Faction Jobs Agent Agents are responsible for the collection of information. They are always out of the faction spying or visiting factions collecting relevent pieces of information. There are 4 ranks(ranks are codenames): * Strawberry * Orange * Papaya * Apple Strawberry agents are beginners at the job and are still learning the proper way to collect information. Orange agents have some experience with the job and can take on more difficult missions. Papaya agents are veterans and can do any mission without failure. Apple agents are special agents that may either go on undercover missions or collect the most difficult information. Assassin Assassins are skilled hunters that target specific players for execution. There are 4 ranks for an assassin: * Bloodletter * Assassin * Dark_Assassin * Master_Assassin A bloodletter is new to the job and gets assigned easy targets from the hitlist. An assassin is skilled enough to navigate using dynmap and find his prey without any faction help. He may enlist the help of other people to gather more info on his target. A Dark Assassin is very good at killing targets with speed and efficeincy and will be assined more difficult targets. A Master Assassin knows everything about assassination and can eliminate any target in multiple ways. He can cause an assassination to happen in such a way as to influence diplomacy with ease. Soldier Soldiers are the backbone of the Cross army, and they are treated accordingly. There are 4 ranks for soldiers: * Militia * Knight * Holy/Shadow Knight * Executor A militia is only beginning to learn how to fight. He is given the cheapest gear(If any at all) and is sent to the frontlines. A knight has proven themself in battle and is obediant to the command chain. A knight is givin standard Cross issue armor and weapons. Holy/Shadow Knights are very skilled at combat and have high loyalty. They recieve high quality gear and are assigned to important tactical positions. An executor is an elite soldier, he can best any player and also recieves specialized gear. Executors have proven their loyalty to cross and therefore get unique tactical positions. Miner Miners are one of the primary jobs in Cross, they provide all the war materials as well as the most important material: Diamonds. Rank does not determin what a miner is allowed to mine, it is only a way of showing progressing ranks. There are 4 ranks of miners: * Coal_Miner * Iron_Miner * Gem_Miner * Emerald_Miner Coal Miners are new to mining or have not yet been productive enough to be promoted. It is not very hard to be promoted if they mine mass amounts of iron, gold, or any amount of diamond. Iron Miners are skilled at mining, they can mine with great efficiency and provide a useful amount of resources to the faction. Gem_Miners are experts at mining, their main assingment is usually to get as many diamonds as they can, and they are able to provide a useful number of diamonds for the faction. Emerald Miners are able to efficiently mine diamonds at great speed, in addition to being able to find emeralds when needed. They are also rewarded for their efforts. Lumberjack Wood is the most important material in Cross, everything uses it. That is why it is important to have specialists that can harvest wood for the faction. There are 4 ranks for lumberjacks: * Tree_Puncher * Logger * Lumberjack * Deforester As the name suggests, a Tree Puncher is very new to Cross' logging routes and strategies. A tree puncher will be promoted to Logger as soon as they provide a decent amount of wood. A logger knows where and how to chop trees efficiantly, and can do the job without assistance. A lumberjack can get the job done fast. He can gather a large amount of wood in a short amount of time. Deforesters are masters at the art of cutting down trees. They can get amounts of wood that are normally unexpected. They are given the best tools for the job and are rewarded accordingly. Farmer Food is needed by most, so farmers are necessary. Farmers are mainly promoted based on how active they are, and how big a farm they can run. There are 4 ranks: * Tiller * Farmer * Herbalist * FieldBaron A tiller is new to farming and can only manage a small farm. He provides a bit of food but does not get much support. A farmer can farm a decent sized portion of land and is given a good amount of supplies for his job. An herblaist is able to manage many different types of crops in decent amounts. FieldBarons are able to get the job done no matter the size. These members are rewarded with an Efficifarm and very good tools. Merchant The faction is always in need of cash to support its members and for large scale projects. Its up to the merchants to provide positive income into the faction bank. There are 4 ranks of merchants: * SilverScout * Merchant * Shopkeeper * Tycoon A SilverScout is not ready to sell items to other players and has very little experience with item prices. At this stage they are mainly educating themselves so that they may be promoted to Merchant. Merchants are able to earn silver to the faction. They take items from a chest and sell them, reciveing 20% of the sale. Shopkeepers own a building with chest shops or even multiple buildings, they recieve 25% of the profits and must be able to track their cashflow. A tycoon owns their own spawnshop or shop located in a major city, they also own many sales locations within the faction or allied factions. They recieve 30% of the profit and must have the leader's trust. Bartender A bartender operates at the many bars within the faction. They are mainly rp support but also provide potions for the faction. There are 4 ranks: * Barmaid * Brewer * Bartender * Tavernkeep Barmaids dont know how to brew and only serve drinks that are ready to be delivered. They are also learning how to properly roleplay. Brewers brew the drinks at the bar and can rp decently. Bartenders operate the serving desk located at the bar and must know how to rp very well. They are required to rp as much as possible while on the job. Tavernkeeps manage the whole building and can do all the jobs in addition to having exceptional skill at roleplay. Butler Butlers server the wealthy of Cross, and are payed accordingly. Their primary job is roleplay and therefore must be vary good at it. There are 4 ranks for butlers: * Assisstant * Chef * Bookkeeper * Elite_Butler Assisstants do basic tasks for the boss like fetching people or items. They are able to do their job in a fun and roleplaying way. They must be good at roleplay to be accepted as a butler. Chefs are able to do things such as cook meals or create items for the boss, they also have good exerience with roleplay and how to do it in a fun way. Bookkeepers are able to manage their bosses' homes. They can do any task the boss needs including keeping track of information the boss deems relevent. They also must have exceptional roleplay experience. Elite Butlers can do any task in any way under any cirumstance, these are the masters of roleplay, they can find an interesting way to get the boss and everyone else hooked into a fun roleplay event when they do a job. Explorer Explorers visit varius factions or locations and give reports on the lay of the land. They can also track enemy movements. There are 4 ranks for explorers: * Scout * Voyager * Traveller * Explorer Scouts are still learning how to use dynmap and how to document their finds. Their main duty is to scout enemy movements which is one of the easier things an explorer can do. A voyager can find their way around and document terrain and citys with reletive ease. A Traveller is very good at using dynmap and pinpointing their desired area to explore. They can get there with reletive ease. An explorer can go anywhere and document everything with a professional roleplay finish to it. Books published by an explorer are worth paying for and as a result the explorer is rewarded for their finds. Writer Writers are the masters of lore in Cross. They keep all the stories, they hold all the books. There are 4 ranks: * Beginner_Writer * Chronicler * Scribe * Loremaster Beginner Writers are starting their first books and dont know much about cross lore. Once they are able to write a good book they will be promoted to Chronicler. Chroniclers can write good stories and are actively learning the lore that cross has. Scribes know all the general lore of cross and are masters of writing stories. Loremasters know absolutely everything to know about cross lore and even know the server lore, in addition to some other faction's lore. These individuals have worked hard to get to this point and as such are rewarded for their efforts. Sub-Faction Jobs The Sub-Factions of cross are not developed enough to define a description of the jobs. Category:Cross